1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a fabrication method for the semiconductor light emitting device. In particular, the present invention relates a semiconductor light emitting device and a fabrication method for the semiconductor light emitting device for improving outward luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor light emitting device which composes a III group nitride based semiconductor is used for an LED (Light Emitting Diode) etc. As an example of the III group nitride based semiconductor, there are aluminum nitride (AlN), gallium nitride (GaN), indium nitride (InN), etc. A typical III group nitride based semiconductor is expressed with AlxInyGa1−x−yN (where 0<=x<=1, 0<=y<=1, 0<=x+y<=1).
The semiconductor light emitting device using the III group nitride based semiconductor has a structure layered by n-type III group nitride based semiconductor layer (n-type semiconductor layer), active layer (luminous layer), and p-type III group nitride based semiconductor layer (p-type semiconductor layer) on the substrate at this order, for example. And the light to which a hole supplied from the p-type semiconductor layer and an electron supplied from the n-type semiconductor layer recombine and generate in the active layer is outputted external (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1).
As the active layer, an MQW (Multi-Quantum Well) structure which sandwiched a plurality of layer by a well layer in the shape of sandwiches by the barrier layer with a greater band gap than the well layer is adoptable (for example, refer to Patent Documents 2).
On the other hand, a light emitting device for improving an external quantum efficiency of the gallium nitride based compound semiconductor light emitting device which applies a p-type semiconductor layer to the luminescence observation surface side, and for improving reliability by losing removal of a p-side electrode of the p-type semiconductor layer and the electrode for bonding mainly at the time of wire bonding is also disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
In order to obtain the large diameter light emitting device from which uniform light emission is obtained, in an element whose maximum outer diameter is not less than 700 micrometers, a III group nitride based compound semiconductor element achieving the distance to the point of the p-side electrode which is most separated from the n-side electrode in within 500 micrometers is also disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. H10-284802    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2004-55719    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2697572    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2001-345480